<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one of them by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920435">one of them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rape, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemesis is not going to kill her yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Nemesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>You’re one of them, aren’t you?” he snarls, his weight bearing down on her. Her former students, her allies- Byleth can hear them screaming for her, can hear them trying to fight their way to her, but they are being held off, and it is just her and Nemesis. It is her own fault, for getting close to him before helping the others thin his ranks. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she would not be able to do anything to him like this, but she just thought she might have a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this time, she has beaten impossible odds, but she has beaten impossible odds because of powers that were not her own, and now he is before her, the man who killed the goddess she relies on, with his own version of the very sword that she has relied on just as much. Nemesis is too much for her to handle, and he has his sights solely set on her, because he knows who she is. Even if she barely understands it, he understands it perfectly, and he holds her down, a cold look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hair, that stench…you’re just like them, aren’t? Seiros…no, you’re more than just like Seiros, aren’t you?” he asks, his face so close to hers now. He laughs, right in her face, and he says, “But I’ve killed a god before, and I can do it again. I can do a lot more than just that, as well. You know, you’re not quite as beautiful as Sothis was…but you’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing that anyone can do to save her from him. Nemesis is untouchable right now, and Byleth is pinned down beneath him, her sword out of her reach, while he rips at her clothes, undressing her like it is nothing. She is going to die, but that is not all that he wants with her- he wants to do much worse than simply kill her, and he wants to do it with her students as an audience, with everyone that was counting on her to see. He wants to bring her as low as he possibly can before he kills her, his way of enacting revenge for something that Byleth never had anything to do with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiros was the one to kill him, but Byleth has that light green hair and the powers of the goddess and that damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sword, and there is no one else here that can satisfy his desire for revenge. Byleth is everything that he has been waiting for, and a large hand gropes at one of her breasts, while Nemesis sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not as beautiful as her, but you’re impressive in your own way,” he says. “It would almost be a shame to kill you, when I could keep you as my own. Fuck you over and over again, completely senseless, until you’re so broken that you willingly belong to me. How does that sound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>professor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His voice is so cruel, and she has no idea how he knew to call her that, how he knew that would be what it would take to make her whimper, her composure crumbling all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pins her hands above her head, needing only one hand to hold onto both of her wrists, so that his other hand is free to pull out his cock, and to push her legs spread. Nemesis is such a large and imposing man that the size of his cock is no surprise, and Byleth has never done anything like this before, and she knows that she will not be able to take him. He does not seem at all concerned with that, and with one rough thrust, he forces himself inside of her, the blinding pain tearing through her, and she can’t see anything, can’t hear anything, until a scream starts to come into focus- her own scream, and beneath that, his laughter and his moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, just perfect,” he grunts, as he settles inside of her. He’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it hurts so much, and there are tears streaming down her cheeks now, and she can hear screams that aren’t hers again, but she can’t reach her students. She can’t help them, can’t rescue them, and can’t reassure them that she is okay, that she is going to be just fine. Even if she could speak to them right now, she is not sure if she would be able to assure them of that; she is not sure herself, not sure if she is going to be okay at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, she would consider herself lucky to simply be killed by Nemesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when she starts to get used to the pain, fresh waves of it are sent through her as he begins to move, wasting no time in falling into a quick rhythm, fucking her hard and fast, making her scream with each and every thrust. All the while, amidst her screams, he grunts and he laughs and he moans, loving every second of her suffering, getting his thrill not just from fucking her, but from knowing that he is hurting her, that he is hurting her in so many ways worse than killing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is bringing her as low as he possibly can, and he is working to break her. She doesn’t think that he was just bluffing when he said he wanted to break her and keep her for his own, and as she gives up on screaming, her throat hurting far too much to keep it up, she wonders if that might not be the best idea. Maybe, if she gives him what he wants, she might be able to save the others. She is completely helpless in this position, but maybe, if she gives him everything that he wants, then she might be able to do at least some good for her former students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, all she can do is let the pain wash over her, with Nemesis nowhere near done with her yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>